Sonic Dreams
by SorrowMystery
Summary: Pretty much just a bunch of little stories that are my dreams that I have. Each one says what characters are featured in said dream so have fun. Oh and I'll change the cover or image or whatever later when I draw something interesting enough.
1. Deals and Questions

**A/N: Hello friends, here is a little story...not! Here is my dream from last night, which I just had to share because to me it was pretty interesting (especially the way I acted in it; I was not myself yet at the same time I was myself). Anyway enjoy and who all that was in my dream is right below the title I am calling my dream.**

_**~Deals and Questions~**_

_-Rouge, Dr Eggman, Tails (I think), and Myself (Maggie)-_

Tails lands on the edge of the concrete wall that had a building built right up against it. He let's go of me and flies to the other side, while I climb down and into the court yard where Dr Eggman stood. Tails landed on the ground, catching Eggman's attention, when Dr Eggman turned I jumped down and landed quietly on the ground.

"Oh Tails, Maggie, how nice of you two to join me." he says.

Eggman looks at Tails and at me, smileing a wide toohty smile. I stood up, nodding at him and out of the corner of my eye I see someone head into the doorway to my left.

"...make a deal." is what I heard from Eggman, since I wasn't paying attention.

I walked past Dr Eggman, who seememd to smirk at me as I passed and headed into the doorway that I saw someone go into. It was concrete in the main entry way but when I turned into a room on my right it was a brightly lit room with wooden flooring, light cream walls with one long window on one side with bamboo curtains covering it. A window seat sat in front of the window with white pillows on it.

Now the one who had gone inside was in this room, a familiar white bat that is. She heard me come in and turned quickly, at first fear on her face which soon turned to a smart ass smirk like she usually has.

"Hello." Rouge said.

SHe had her hand behind her back just out of the corner of my eye I saw something glowing, obviously a Chaos Emrald. "Hi Rouge." I said.

Her eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

"I have had dreams about you," I said, the first answer to come to my mind.

"Yeah right." she said, casually walking over to the window.

I smiled, with my hands behind my back I walked to the center of the room and watched the bat. "It's true, you see my dreams show me what will happen and a lot of the time they come true. All my dreams are also very real."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Like what?"

"Let's just say you don't want to know." I said, smileing as I still watched her.

Rouge's hands were on the string of the curtain, or well one was while her other arm was behind a dark colored curtain that was not see through like the bamboo curtain that sheilded the window. Just slightly part of the CHaos Emrald she had was showing it was the green one, but it looks like Rouge wasn't done searching this place. Or else she would have broken the window and flown out.

**A/N: I wake up then, and are unable to go back to sleep...or at least not fully alseep, I spent the rest of my morning half asleep thinking about nothing. My whole day has been horrible since I've been so tired, feels like I really had been on a mission, a really long tireing mission to boot.**


	2. H2O Gives Out Choices

**A/N: I do hope you enjoyed my last dream, because I had another dream. Really didn't expect this to happen, but oh well. What my mind gives is what my mind gives out when asleep. There's a good thing in this dream though, there's more characters mentioned and/or seen. So hopefully this one doesn't bore you like the first one most likely did.**

_**~H2O Gives Out Choices~**_

_-Amy, Vector, Espio, Shadow, and Myself (Maggie)-_

Amy made a plan to get SOnic to ask her out, by getting him jealous. Vector came over and agreed to the plan, since he's tried that plan before. Amy and Vector walked off to pretend to be a couple. Now meanwhile I was walking on a bridge and stopped in the center, to look at the overflown river with it's harsh waves and fast flow northwest.

It fascinated me for a moment until the bridge gave out and I fell into the river with a great splash. Quickly I swam to the top only to be pushed back down again. As I try to swim back to the top I could just feel myself being tugged along by the strong currents.

At the top I find I relly am being pulled away from the bridge. I cry out for help.

Now while I'm drowning back at Team Chaotix's base Espio sat alone in silence, he got a call that I was in danger. Maby from CHarmy since he wasn't there. Espio leaped up and dashed off quickly, worry and fear emenent in his eyes.

It showed him running in a big wheel down a hill soon hitting the river which I think is then when he saves me, but I can't remember 'cuz the dream swapped to a different scene. Completely different!

I floated at the top in the ocean in front of a huge cave, some odd looking creatures next to me laughing and smileing. Friends? Must be their acting like it, I think Sonic's friends were here too just not Sonic since he hates water. My foot stung so I crawled onto a smooth flat rock that was underwater, but stood tall enough to where only my feet and ankles were underwater.

"Ow." I hear myself say.

Why was my foot hurting so much? I turn it over, while I balance on the rock and see a deep bite in the bottom of my right foot. Teeth marks were clear but there was also a deep line that connected the seperate marks and...stitches?

_Then some kind of memory flashes in my mind. I was walking in a carpeted room barefoot, and whined. I checked my foot out to find some of the skin on my foot dangled where the bite mark was. "Looks pretty bad, I'm gonna need some stitches." I mumbled._

Now back to the present I find myself in deeper water, something big swims by making me flinch and scramble to swim backwards. The girl next to me, looked like Cosmo but wasn't Cosmo or a plant creature. She looks at me with concern. "Are you okay Maggie?" she asks me.

"I'm fine, just tired," I say in response.

She frowns then perks up when an idea hits her. "Come on I know where you can rest."

She swims into the cave with me following close beind. As we swam I got a vision of Shadow, he was in a wooden coffin. He lay with his eyes shut and unmoving, well at first he wasn't moving his chest didn't even rise and fall to show he was breathing. Was he dead? It sure looked like it. Anyway, Shadow lay in a coffin that didn't have any pillows or anything like ones you see now adays, it was just wood.

Three dimensial pink hearts floated around him with black bats, the bats nipped at him. This made his form move a bit, but his eyes didn't open. A bat bit his side then bit his tail making him squirm to get away, but he couldn't he was in an un-wakeable slumber.

_'Just like Sleeping Beauty.' _ I thought.

Then I return to find we were there, only thing was there were no beds. We weren't even at the back of the cave, but we were pretty deep in, it was so dark. The only light was the glow from the lillypad hammock like things that floated on the water and something that glowed from on top of the ceiling.

Just green glows with the wide pink flowers that must be the pillows, that gave off a pink glow. "Here we are." she said.

"Good my foot was starting to hurt." I said.

I swam over to the nearest lily pad hammock and just lay my hands on it. "Go on, it'll hold you don't worry, these lily pads are very strong."

With a nod I pushed it down and crawled into the thing, I lay my head on the flower which actually was the pillow. The lily pad hammock didn't even get water on it when I climbed into it not too gracefully. It was dry, and it seemed to curl around me on either side I hadn't really realized these before.

They were clear leaves that glowed a faint green with small white dots spread across them like glitter while the edges were a gray green that didn't glow but had the shimmering white dots on them. I lay there slightly afraid at this but didn't move, all I could think of was Shadow and how he was in that coffin...somewhere in this cave.

**A/N: If you read down 'til now. Then awesome! You get to hear what I wanna say now at the end. First off there was a reason for the title, it felt like a love story to me. The first part with Espio falling in love with me (a human) and second about Shadow awaiting true love's first kiss and considering I knew where Shadow was I seemed to be his knight in shining armour or something (again I'm a human)**

**Something is terribly wrong here.**

**As well as annoyance, I never got to see the endings on either part. Espio's ended with him coming to my rescue; Shadow's ended with me thinking of finding him.**

**Got two choices here, it's like my mind wants me to choose ine of them.**

**Anyway, don't let me keep you. Feel free to come back if/when I have another dream (hopefully not a confusing one).**


	3. 314

**A/N: LOL...surprise hidden chapter is the start of another 7 minutes in heaven thingy. A hidden 7 Minutes in Heaven thingy. Now before anybody asks yes this is a Sonic one and yes it is the boy characters. So it's for girls or gays. Now you're gonna be an animal, any kind really 'cuz when I read back over it, there wasn't any clear description of any specific animal so you have free reign over what animal you are.**

**Now this is like the second one I've written, the first one was Shadow's turn but I had to delete that 7 Minutes in Heaven one. I'm gonna repost Shadow though after this one so don't worry Shadow fans.**

**Now before I let you read, I'd like to say when I had a 7 Minutes In Heaven fanfic up, I got a request for Tails and though I said it may not be Tails it just ended up being Tails. So **_**DustinWayneWood**_** wins the guessing thingy I had. (or now gets the request) Since Tails wouldn't get off my mind.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

_**~Number 3.14~**_

_-Tails-_

"Three point one four?" you say confused.

Sonic raises an eyebrow. "Who would put three point one four?"

To answer the both of you, a bright yellow orange kitsune flies over using his two fluffy tails as propellers. He lands in front of you with a shy smile, his innocent blue eyes looking at you. "That's me, and I just had to use three point one four, because I was working on the Tornado, a circular part of it actually and well..." he trailed off.

You smile as his eyes wonder away when he was explaining why he used that number. Sonic sees you smile at his best buddy and smiles as well. "Come on you two."

Sonic herds the two of you into the closet, shutting the door almost emmediatly. You wait a second for your eyes to adjust before you speak to the kitsune before you. "Uh, Hi Miles." you say shyly.

He rocks back and forth on his feet. "H-Hi, Y/N"

"Sooooo."

"Soooo, you picked me out of the basket." Tails says.

You nod. "Yup, I did Tails."

The sound of someone moving in front of the closet door could be heard, followed by an 'Oof' from Sonic. "You two can't come out until at least one little kiss happens." the sound of that unknown cat's voice came..what was her name?

"Macey get away from the closet!" Sonic shouted.

"Hey you were eavesdropping too!" Macey argued.

"OOF!"

A chuckle came. "Both of you get away from the closet." Rouge said.

Tails laughs nervously. "Sorry about that."

"Oh that's okay, it's not your fault anyway." you respond.

"Actually it sorta is." Tails says, holding onto one of his tails. "I told them my secret, that I..Have feelings for, you."

A smile spreads across your pink cheeks, when you hear this. Since for a long while, you have had feelings for Tails as well, unfortunently you haven't had the guts to say anything. And it seems Tails was just like you, too shy to say a word about it. It's quiet for a few moments, not just in the closet but outside of it too.

Was everybody waiting for something to happen?

Tail's right ear turned as he tried to listen for movement outside the door, but by the confused look on his face there wasn't. "I wonder why it's so quiet." he says.

"Yeah. Do you think everybody's waiting for something to happen?" you ask.

"I think so, Y/N"

He shakes his head, not really wanting to waste any time with you. "Hey Y/N"

"Yeah?" you ask.

The yellow kitsune pulls something out of the fluffy fur of his tail and grabs your hand, he holds the palm upward. You wait patiently until you see him drop a golden bracelet in your hand.

A bracelet? You wonder. Then you see the different designs on it, with a few gemstones in one spot sored out amongst more difficult designs than what was around the rest of it. It was the bracelet you lost yesturday, though it had been more rust colored and black than shiny gold. "I saw you drop it when you left my lab yesturday." he said. "I polished it and made it look brand new, since it looked very important to you."

"Thanks Tails!" you said, putting it on.

You take Tails by surprise when you wrap your arms around him and give him a soft kiss on the lips. His face heats up like a rocket engeine, though he puts his hands around your waist and kisses back softly. Your tail swishes back and forth with happiness as does Tails' tails, finally having your dreams come true.

Too bad that dream ended when the door flew open and a flash goes off. "Awe, I knew they would make a cute couple." Amy said.

Tails lead you out of the closet while holding your hand. "Where did that flash come from?" you both ask.

Amy giggled. "Macey took the picture, and ran off just in case one you try to attack her."

"Like when Knuckles attacked her, when she took a surprise picture of him and Rouge?" Tails asks.

"Yup." Amy smiled.

"How many surprise pictures is she gonna take?" you ask.

Amy shrugged and walked away. While you and Tails walked over to the couch where Tails had been sitting originally before you called his name.

**A/N:**

**How was it? I hope you enjoyed your time with good ol' Miles Prower AKA Tails. Tell me of ALL my mistakes and feel free to tell me who you want to go up next. You might want to suggest more than one though, because you never know which one I'll do and if you suggest the one I use for the next chapter you get to be mentioned in the Auther's Note as well as get to choose any future ones.**

**(sometimes if I like a part in the one I wrote I'll even do a drawing request of your own OC with said character...don't up and ask for any though I'll send you a note if I want to draw your OC with the character)**

**Also I can also put your OC's at the party too, playing the game as well, kind of like how I'm doing with mine (Macey). Just ask and stuff.**


End file.
